


Mommy's little girl

by Shinedown204



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Come Swapping, Creampie, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: A futanari dom and her submissive girlfriend is all you need to know
Relationships: Tara Black/Brooklyn Stone
Series: Original Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012680
Kudos: 38





	Mommy's little girl

Tara Black, 24 years old, Taken, Long brown hair, brown eyes, 5’9ft, Dom

Brooklyn Stone, 24 years old, Taken, Shoulder length silver hair, blue eyes, 5’2, Sub

Tara was driving home from work. It was a very long day, she was a 911 operator. Sometimes he wishes she could just send a squad car to the people who prank call it waste her time and patience. If there was one thing she looked forward to it was going home to see her absolutely perfect and amazing girlfriend Brooklyn.

They met at a bar and went back to her place for a one-night stand, but it turned into regular booty calls then it turned into them seriously getting to know each other and what they like. When Brooklyn mentioned she was a sub she knew she was the one.

They’ve dated for 3 years now she met her parents and they were very kind and accepting of her. She wishes she could say the same for her parents once they were okay with her having a dick but were not okay with her having a girlfriend for some reason. 

Anyway they’re locked out of her life now.

Meanwhile Brooklyn patiently sits in the living room watching the clock, “five more minutes teehee.” She sat anxiously on her knees wearing nothing but a set of lacy black lingerie she knew was Tara’s favorite. Exactly five minutes later she heard a car pull up in the driveway. She could barely contain her toothy grin when she heard the door knob turn. 

In came Tara with a bag in her hand, without thinking she immediately ran towards Tara practically jumping on her but luckily she had done it enough times to where Tara could anticipate it. She caught Brooklyn mid air and sealed her with a kiss. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around her waist to bring her in closer, she felt Tara nibble her bottom lip and she obediently opened her mouth to allow Tara to insert her tongue. They broke the kiss after a good two minutes. 

“Honey I’m home.” Tara said playfully applying a chaste kiss on her nose, her smile widened when she saw her Brooklyn’s cheeks light up. “Welcome home mommy.” returning the gesture, Tara didn’t get a good look at what she was wearing until she set her down, her lips perked up into a smirk.

“Good girl, you know what mommy likes.”

Brooklyn nodded enthusiastically while showing off her petite frame she may be lacking in some areas but that doesn’t make her any less alluring. Wordlessly Tara hoisted Brooklyn back up into her arms as she carried her into the living room. She gently set her on the couch as she undid her pants, Brooklyn could feel her arousal down in her area when she saw the already fully erect 6 inch piece.

She had to bite her lip to keep herself from just taking it in her mouth knowing all too well what would happen if she did anything without Tara’s permission. Tara playfully waved her dick around side to side, “Okay baby doll you can suck it now.” She saw her eyes light up as she eagerly and obediently scarfed down the hunk of meat, “Oh fuck.”

She nearly took the whole thing in one swoop stopping just short by an inch. Tara‘s breathing was already ragged and her eyes were shut enjoying the service she was receiving. “Oooohh yeah, you do that so well.,” she blushes at the compliment moving her head up and down covering it with her saliva. She makes sure to exaggerate the slurping and sucking sounds just for Tara’s ears.

Tara places a hand on her head patting it gently knowing she loves receiving head pats, it gets her the desired result too Brooklyn plays with her balls with one hand and uses the other to stroke her cock while she continues to suck. “Mmm yeah just like that baby doll,” her voice cracks slightly at the last word spoken. She begins to involuntarily thrust her hips forward trying to make sure every inch of her dick is receiving some sort of attention.

Tara releases a long groan from her throat as she nears climax, hearing this Brooklyn waste no time and doubles her efforts wanting to receive her reward. “Don’t swallow it yet okay?” She hums in response before feeling the dick twitch in her mouth shooting streams of her favorite treat into her mouth. 

There’s so much and it tastes so good she wishes she could just swallow it all now but she’s a good girl and does what she’s told. She keeps the cum in her mouth swirling it enjoying the flavor. Tara reaches for her phone, “Open up,” she opened her cum filled mouth to show off her cum coated tongue, *snap* gotta get some fapping material for work, she takes a few more before she puts her phone away.

“Okay, now be the good girl I know you are and share.” She drops to her knee getting eye level with Brooklyn. She waste no time and dives to share the cum with her mommy. They spend a few minutes swapping cum in between their mouths until their breath stinks of cum. Brooklyn licks any remaining cum off her lips which looks unintentionally sexy.

Brooklyn was satisfied and ready to go to bed if Tara wanted but she wasn’t, she could still go a few more rounds and Brooklyn would never complain. Standing back up she pushes Brooklyn back down onto the couch mounting her, she traces a single finger from Brooklyn’s perky tits down to her crotch where the piece of lingerie separates her from what was rightfully hers. 

She yanks it off a smug expression taking over face as she spots the glistening swollen lips throbbing. “So wet...” She roughly shoves her entire length into Brooklyn not even giving her the chance to moan before she started pounding her hard. She pinned both of her hands above head as undid the top piece of lingerie diving in to take a perky nipple into her mouth.

“Ugh, yes mommy fuck me harder!” Tara gave her what she asked for, slamming her hips as hard as she can into Brooklyn reaching the deepest parts of her. “Haa.. haa..haa.” Tara was already out of breath and she had just begun. 

“Ahh, mmph, oohh, y-yesss,” Brooklyn was no different; she already felt her pelvis tingling. “Fuck I wanna breed you so bad.” Tara growled actually growled. She nibbled on Brooklyn’s earlobe getting a whimper out of her precious baby doll. “Yes, breed me mommy!” 

Tara momentarily stops slamming her hips lifting herself up a bit to get a better angle and before Brooklyn could voice her disappointment Tara resumes her pounding going deeper than she was before, “Ahhh!” “Mmmph!” Both women scream each other's names as they get close.

“C-C-Cum-ing!” one final push was all it took before Tara shot her spunk into Brooklyn’s womb breeding her little baby doll. Every so often Brooklyn would let out a high-pitch whimper when Tara would slowly thrust in and out rigging her high out.

“Thank you mommy...”

“Of course baby doll.” She says as she kisses her cheek sweetly, she switches targets and goes for her sensitive neck. “Oh mommy.” Tara has to keep herself under control so she doesn’t start pounding Brooklyn again, no matter how many times she calls her mommy she always gets excited and turns on when she does.

“Brooklyn baby, I got you a present,” She perks up at the word present, “Really? For me?” she says in her innocent voice.

“Of course baby doll wait here a second,” she almost didn’t want to pull out but she did and missed the feeling of the warm walls covering her dick. She grabbed the bag she left near the door and went back to Brooklyn.

She took it out to reveal a pearl white collar with Brooklyn’s name printed out in pink cursive on it. Brooklyn was giddy like a kid on Christmas, she was filled with delight when Tara put the collar on her it fitted around her perfectly.

“Thank you mommy!” She gave Tara a kiss.

“Come on I’m not done with you yet,” she picked Brooklyn up in her arms and headed off to their bedroom. The neighbors nearly called the cops on them that night.

Tara was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock, she quickly shut it off so her baby doll wouldn’t get woken. Tara groaned feeling the pain of the long day of work ahead of her. She turns to see Brooklyn thankfully still asleep, she gently removes the blanket of them to reveal the petite body of hers. Both of them were naked from the previous night save for the collar she got her.

She traced her hand over the curves of Brooklyn’s body she swears she could do this all day if she could. She looks down to see her morning wood, she would go off to jerk off in the bathroom but she has other ideas. 

She carefully slides herself inside Brooklyn, her breath hitching when she feels the warm walls sheath her cock. “Oh yeah...” She begins to gently rock her hips so she doesn’t wake Brooklyn. Even Though she tries her hardest to go slow it feels so damn good it’s so tight and warm she can’t help it. She rocks her hips a little faster. Doing this causes Brooklyn to stir in her sleep, “Shit...” She stops thrusting but she hears her groan. “Ugh, mommy why’d you stop?” she whined.

“Oh sorry baby girl I didn’t mean to wake you,” Brooklyn rocked her hips back to create friction. *chuckle* “eager huh?” She nods furiously. Tara picks her pace back up going at her usual pace. Their room is filled with cute moans from Brooklyn and heavy breathing from Tara until she cums inside the womb she coated last night.

“Morning baby doll.”

“Morning mommy.”

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
